Three seconds
by Linsteadforever
Summary: What was suppose to be a fun and exciting night soon turned into a blood bath for Jay Halstead. Could he bring himself together to save the people he loves? Can he learn to live with himself after the consequences of one mistake?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three seconds. That's how long it took Jay to realise what he had done. In those matter of seconds his life had changed for good. How is it that in three seconds Jay could have murdered his one true love and his family? Three seconds, and his life had disappeared from underneath him.

Jay stumbled out of the wreckage unaware of his surroundings. At first he didn't quiet grasp what happened he just knew something wasn't right. He could see shattered glass everywhere along with a smashed up car bonnet at the other end of the road. He stood for what seemed like forever until he finally realised what he had done. Slowly he dropped to the floor and curled into a ball. He was in so much shock he didn't know what to do. So instead of helping he sat in silence. Sweat was dripping down his face and puddles of blood from the car surrounded him. His heart was pounding and thoughts were spiralling around his head uncontrollably. He put his head in his hands and cried softly whilst whispering to himself "what have you done! What if you have killed them?"

"Hey babe did you print the tickets off for tonight?" shouted Erin whilst she brushed her wet hair in the bathroom.

Shit thought Jay.

"Erm yeah I did… erm well I didn't but I will" said Jay. He knew he should have but the thought of watching a metal band perform whilst on a double date with Will and Natalie just didn't interest him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I asked you a week ago Jay. For god sake dumbass." Erin said jokingly as she stomped into the kitchen with her small not so intimidating feet. Erin leant her body on the wall in her small whiter towel with her damp hair draped across her face. She folded her arms and bit her pale pink lip whilst drooling at Jay with no top on. God he looks hot thought Erin. Every inch of Jay's body was like a work of art. Like somebody had sculpted it by hand.

The sight of Erin in a small towel was too much for Jay to handle. Slowly he made his way towards her small and fragile yet so fascinatingly powerful body. It took Jay less than a second to lean straight towards her and gently kiss her soft lips before moving his hands down her body and onto her hips. She moved even closer towards him before kissing his neck and down his torso. Quickly Jay moved to try and take off Erin's towel, but she grabbed his hands and put them on her waist. She kissed him one last time before she whispered in his ear "This would have gotten a lot further if you would have printed those tickets off."

She giggled and winked at him and then ran off back to the bathroom. "I guess she really wanted those tickets printing off" said Jay to himself whilst rolling his eyes at her. "Somebody kill me before I have to go listen to these idiots!" he mumbled.

"Get your shit together Jay and help the people you love" shouted Jay to himself. He sprung to his feet and searched what was left of the car. It looked like someone had squashed a soda can. The mixture of sharp metal, broken glass and blood made Jay really uneasy about searching inside the car, but never the less he rummaged through the car. After about five minutes he saw a small fragile hand hanging out of the trunk. "ERIN" shouted Jay. He knew it was her. He knew every part of her body. He could remember her once telling him about a scar she got from a fight on the palm of her hand. So if Jay wasn't a 100% sure, which he was, he could always check for that. Instead of checking for a scar he tried to find a pulse. There wasn't one.

"Erin baby, I am so sorry. None of this was meant to happen. We were supposed to go to your crappy concert and have an okay time whilst eating hot dogs and popcorn. You can't leave me. I can't lose you. If you can hear me hold on. Hold on for us. Hold on for me. I need you so don't you dare think you can leave me here alone. Okay?" said Jay whilst he held her wrist and wept. He didn't expect an answer. He just needed to know that if it was going to be the last thing he said to her it had to be meaningful. Before he got up to look for the others he kissed her hand and whispered " Oh and by the way, I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

What felt like a couple of hours to Jay was in fact only a couple of minutes? He could finally hear the beckoning alarms of the ambulances as they drew closer and closer. He had given up trying to free Will and Nat from the wreckage and instead he just sat and whimpered whilst holding Erin's hand, constantly checking her pulse. He'd never really prayed before but in the minutes that had past he prayed to god that all three of them would pull through. He couldn't lose them. He couldn't lose Erin, she was supposed to be his future and the rest of his life. He didn't want their powerful and consuming love to end after a year. He wanted more. He wanted years and decades even. He wanted to one day watch his beautiful girl walk flawlessly down the aisle in a perfect white dress. He wanted to watch them both bring a beautiful baby into the world and to watch Erin get fat and complain that she couldn't stop craving ice cream. He wanted it all. He wasn't ready to lose her.

"Jay you do realise that if you don't at least try to have fun with your brother tonight, not only will I be really pissed you will be sleeping on the couch for a week" explained Erin as she drove her car back to the station.

"Babe, you know from experience how comfy that couch is, I'll have no problem sleeping on it. You could always join me and we could test out the function again?" joked Jay. Erin didn't find his witty comments as funny as he did. So she just rolled her eyes at her seemingly amused boyfriend who chuckled at her eye roll.

"If I'm coming I'm driving." negotiated Jay in a rather firm tone. Erin raised her eyebrows and once again rolled her eyes at Jay.

"Fine. Now get out of the car idiot we're here." Replied Erin. Jay opened his car door and was about to step out of the car before he remembered that he had forgot something. He quickly got back in the car and cupped Erin's face in his hands and rubbed his finger against her lips. Erin grabbed hold of his wrists and lent forward before both their lips made contact. After a minute or so Jay pulled away and winked at her as he got out of the car.

"Fuck me he's hot." Whispered Erin as she caught her breathe back. She sat biting her lip whilst thinking about how lucky she is to have someone that loves her as much as he does. She smiled and then stepped out the car and headed into the station.

"I've got two white females early thirties and a white male early thirties. Both females have severe head and neck lacerations and multiple bone fractures. I have one with a bad blow to her abdomen. Looks like it could be an internal bleed. And the male with worrying low blood pressure and deep lacerations all over his body." Shouted the paramedics as they wheeled all three of the vulnerable and helpless bodies into Chicago med.

"Send them all to trauma bay 1, 3 and 6. I need Dr Choi, Dr Rhodes and anyone with spare hands because Halsted's not on tonight." Shouted Maggie.

She walked over to the bodies as they were being put into the bays and gasped in horror. She stepped back and for some reason started to lose her balance.

"Guys… it's… its erm Will, Nat and Erin. They've been in a crash oh my god. Quickly save them. They can't die." Said Maggie in a shaky voice. "EVERYONE COME HELP SAVE THESE PEOPLE NOW. NO EXCUSES. ALL HANDS ON DECK." Screamed Maggie to all the nurses who were just sat around.

"Shit!" shouted Dr Rhodes. "We're losing her. She's going into cardiac arrest, quick get me a crash cart."

You could see the life draining out of her. Her skin went from a pale blushed pink to a grey and blue colour. She was dying. She would need a miracle to bring her back from the state she was in. The other doctors stood around praying she wouldn't die. She couldn't die. She just couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU HAD ONE JOB! One job you useless asshole!" screamed Jay as tears rolled down his eyes. "I swear to god Connor you need to get out of my sight before I punch you!"

"Jay look, I tried we did…" but before Connor could finish Jay interrupted.

"Don't you dare say we did everything you could, if you did everything you could she'd still be alive! Get the hell away from me." Jay shouted as he punched Connor to the floor. He knew full well that it wasn't the Doctors fault. They tried to help. It was his fault he just didn't want to admit it.

Jay fled the scene of angry doctors shaming him for punching Connor and went wondering in the streets. He'd been walking for around 10 minutes before dropping to his knees at a pathway near some street lights.

"This is where you told me you were in love with me, this is where you let me in and let me feel like we had the rest of our lives to gaze into each other's eyes. You lied to me Erin Lindsay. You once told me we had forever to be perfect, you said there was no rush because you'd never leave me. How am I supposed to sleep in our bed without your six pillows surrounding your gorgeous little body? Today my brothers' girlfriend died because I can't drive properly, the doctors say you're hanging on by a thread. But you can't leave me because I'll never forgive you if you do. You don't get to bail on me. Not this soon!" whispered Jay to himself whilst he watched the lights turn from red to green.

/

Jay and Erin both had a relatively normal working day today with very few and unimportant cases to attend too. They both got home and nestled into the couch whilst Jay massaged Erin's feet as she laid like a starfish over both Jay and the couch. "Come on, get up! It's time to get ready. We have to meet Will and Nat at Mollies in like an hour." Said Erin as she attempted to get up.

"Nope I wanna stay here." Replied Jay as he grabbed Erin's hips and pulled her back onto the couch.

"Don't be a dick Jay. Go get ready for fuck sake!" snapped Erin.

"Fine!" replied Jay as he shot off the couch and kissed Erin on the forehead.

"I love you babe." Smirked Erin.

After about 40 minutes the pair headed down to their car. "Shot gun driving." Said Jay like an excitable child. "Oh shit! I forgot to tell you Erin. The brakes on the car keep sticking on the car. We definitely need them checking." Spoke Jay in a more serious tone. Even though they both new the brakes weren't reliable they still drove off. They didn't think about the consequences. They just drove. They made a big mistake.

/

After fully composing himself Jay showed his face at med and apologised for punching Connor. "Erm look Jay, we have some news about Erin and I think you might want to sit down." Explained Dr Choi as he put his hand on Jay's back and guided him to some seats.

"She's not going to make it is she?" assumed Jay as tears rolled down his face.

" We're going to try our best to keep her alive. It's erm… we found something when we were examining her injuries." Explained the doctor. It was clear he was anxious to tell Jay as he couldn't get his words out. " Okay so… erm I scanned her stomach to look for internal injuries and we came across an extra heart beat."

"A what?" replied a clearly shocked Jay.

"Erin's pregnant Jay. We also have a 95% chance of saving them both." Choi told Jay. He was sceptical as too how Jay would take the news. He knew it would be a shock, but it also gives him hope.

"I'm going to be a dad! I'm having a baby. We're having a baby!" repeated Jay. His mouth dropped to the floor. They were having a baby!

Please reviewJ


End file.
